1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scissors assembly, and more particularly to a scissors assembly that can adjust the cutting angle easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional scissors assembly in accordance with the prior art comprises a main body, a jaw plate, an angle adjusting base, a plurality of riveting members and a plurality of locking members. The main body includes a support arm and a cutting blade pivotally mounted on the support arm. The jaw plate is secured on the support arm of the main body. The angle adjusting base is pivotally mounted on the jaw plate, so as to adjust the relative angle between the angle adjusting base and the cutting blade of the main body. Thus, the conventional scissors assembly can be used to cut a sheet shaped material, such as a wooden plate, with a determined angle by adjusting the relative angle between the angle adjusting base and the cutting blade of the main body.
However, the conventional scissors assembly has a complicated structure, thereby causing inconvenience and increasing costs in fabrication. In addition, after adjustment of the angle adjusting base, the angle adjusting base partially covers the angle scale lines on the jaw plate, so that the user easily misunderstands the angle, thereby causing inconvenience in operation. Further, the angle adjusting base cannot be adjusted and positioned on the jaw plate easily and conveniently.